An Unexpected Path
by AnimeTossUp
Summary: Eren x Levi. Yaoi. Eren is a new student to Red Oak Academy. He has plans for his new high school life, but finds himself falling in love with one of his teachers. But not any teacher. His constantly grumpy MALE teacher. But how will Eren woo his newfound love when it seems like the young teacher has had a tragic experience in love?
1. Before the Path

Here it is, Eren thought. Red Oak Academy, ROA for short. All his life Eren had dreamed of attending this school, and here he was at the front doors. ROA was not your average high school. It was a military school of sorts, but even among the standards of military schools, ROA was still not average. This was where everyone who was someone went, this school was legend, and where legends were born.

Eren took a deep breath, exhaling as the light wind blew autumn leaves across the campus.

"Eren...?"

Eren jumped at the sound of his name being called.

"Are you alright? You were spacing out there for a moment." Said Armin, Eren's childhood best friend, with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine...I was just caught up in the moment." Eren replied, staring in awe at the clock tower that stood atop the school building.

"It's marvelous, isn't it?" Said Mikasa, Eren's other childhood friend. "You've always wanted to come here, even to catch a glimpse of the place. Now look at you, a freshman in the Honors classes." She said, smiling at him.

"Barely. I had to work my tail off to get into the Honors program, unlike you two geniuses." Eren replied, with slight irritation.

"But that's what makes you all the more amazing. I only wish I had the amount of motivation that you have." Replied Armin, placing a hand to Eren's right shoulder as an act of encouragement.

_Ding-dong-ding-dong!_

"That wasn't the-" started Armin.

"The bell signaling we're late to first period?" Finished Mikasa.

The three of them glanced at each other, and began running at top speed into the corridors. They split up, each heading to their respective class. Eren's first class was pretty close to the entrance, and he slid to a stop in front of the closed sliding door.

Historical Battles, hmm? Eren thought. Here we go! He slid the door open quietly, and stepped in.

"Hello there, young man. You're just in time, we were about to begin self introductions. Why don't you take a seat and start us off?" Smiled the friendly and elderly teacher at the front of the room.

"Yes sir." Eren replied, sitting in an open seat. "My name is Eren Jaeger. I came to this school simply because I aspire to be just like Commander Erwin Smith." The elderly teacher stared at Eren over the rim of his spectacles before smiling.

"Very interesting...good. Next! You there, go ahead." The teacher replied, pointing to the boy sitting directly to Eren's left.

"Yes sir. My name is Jean. I came to this school because I want to become a badass and make all the girls fall for me." The boy stated with a smirk.

"I see..." Said the teacher, with an expression of disproval on his face. "Next!" Introductions took up most of the period. Mr. Seedworth, as he later had introduced himself as, spent quite a bit of time talking about his youth and how it had led to him becoming a teacher at ROA.

"So who is Erwin Smith?" Whispered the boy named Jean, leaning towards Eren. Eren glanced over at him, and then rolled his eyes.

"You mean to say that you don't know?"

"You think I would bother asking if I did?" Eren rolled his eyes again.

"Erwin Smith is the leading commander who lead us into victory in the war against the sirens." Eren huffed under his breath, in complete disbelief that someone could be so uneducated. What a moron...

"Oooohhh. I knew that."

"Right. Which is why you asked." Eren smirked. Jean frowned and turned his attention to a girl sitting nearby.

It's not that Eren considered everyone who lacked historical education to be morons or idiots. But the war against the sirens, known as World War III, was the most recent war in history and had occurred during their life time. It had begun 3 years before Eren was born. It occurred shortly after man had discovered the existence of the sirens. They were sea beings, mermaids, mermen. Slightly less intelligent than that of man, but they made up for it in brawn.

Sirens had discovered the suitability of land, and wanted to move on to land where humans had been living. But there was no possible way for all of humankind and all of sirenkind to be sustained by the land. And thus the Sirens attacked. For the first time in all of history, every country in the world formed into one alliance in order to drive back the sirens. 10 years of battling, and humanity was at it's last straw. That was when Commander Erwin Smith took over, and lead the world's forces against the sirens. With his guidance, the war had a turning point in favor of the humans. In just over two years, the legendary commander had brought victory to humanity, and the war ended, sending the sirens back to their home far at the bottom of the seas. Commander Erwin had a heart attack a little over a year later, and died when Eren was only 10 years old. That was 6 years ago. ROA was where Commander Erwin had attended high school, just a few years before he had become commander.

"Hello...? You in there?" Called the obnoxious voice of Jean. Eren looked up to see that everyone was leaving the classroom.

"The bell rang?" Eren asked.

"Yeah. Where are you headed?" Eren pulled out the sheet of paper on which his schedule was printed.

"Biology." He replied.

"Ooh! Me too. Let's go together."

Great... Eren thought. I have to spend more time with this idiot. Eren grabbed his backpack and together they headed to their next class. Second period was also spent on self introductions, and same with third. Eren figured that the rest of the day was probably going to be spent on introductions.

Let's see...what do I have next? Battle Tactics & Strategies? Interesting. Eren was excited. He would actually get to learn about how to fight on the battlefield. He began speeding up to reach the class sooner, when he recalled his previous classes. Probably more introductions... He slowed his pace down to a normal speed. But I wonder what the class will be like? I hope the teacher is interesting. He checked his schedule again. I think that this is the class that I have with Mikasa and Armin.

He stepped in front of the door and began to walk in when he felt something approaching his head. He leaned towards the side to dodge it, but his right arm snapped up in reflex, and he caught the object between his index and middle fingers.

Hmm?

What Eren was holding was a toy arrow, the kind with the suction cup at the end to allow it to stick to objects.

"Whoo!" Eren turned to look at the source of the cheers and saw everyone who was in the room clapping. Puzzled, he then looked over at the source of the toy arrow.

There stood a short, and slightly older looking man with a toy bow in his hand and a collection of similar arrows scattered on the desk beside him. This man had a deep scowl on his handsome face. The teacher? Eren wondered, as he stepped into the class.

"Pass." The man said, motioning for Eren to bring the arrow over to his desk.

"Pass? Pass what?" Eren questioned.

"Passed the reflexive capabilities test." Replied Mikasa, who was sitting in a desk near the front. "I passed too."

"I failed..." Said Armin glumly, who was sitting in the seat to the left of Mikasa. Mikasa motioned for Eren to sit in the empty seat to her right.

"Eren!" He turned to see where the voice was coming from and saw Jean walking in through the door.

_Pring! _

The teacher shot another toy arrow at Jean, and it hit Jean squarely in the forehead.

"Wha..?! Ow!" Jean began rubbing his forehead and leaned down to pick up the arrow. Again...? Eren thought.

"Fail."

"Failed? Failed what?" Jean said huffily walking towards the front of the classroom. Armin proceeded to explain to him the procedure.

"What? Nobody could pass that!" He responded.

"I did." Eren said.

"Tch..." Was Jean's reply.

"So did I." Said Mikasa. Jean looked over towards her and immediately showed signs of fascination. He sat in the empty seat behind her, and began an attempt to try and chat her up.

The class began shortly after a few more students had walked in and failed the test.

"You will address me as Mr. Ackerman." Stated the short but menacing teacher.

Hmm? He has the same last name as Mikasa. Eren thought fleetingly.

"I expect complete and absolute obedience, respect, and responsible behavior." Mr. Ackerman said.

Everyone in the class moaned at the thought of having a strict teacher. Mr. Ackerman sharpened his glare, and immediately everyone sat straight in their seats and folded their hands on their desks.

"Why should I respect a shorty like you?" Retorted Jean.

Eren turned in his seat and said "Stature has nothing to do with it. Napoleon Bonepart was short too, and he had many great acomplishments." Eren swiveled back to face the front, hoping for some kind of praise or recognition, but the same scowl still resided on Mr. Ackerman's face. Mr. Ackerman addressed Jean's question.

"Why? Why does a person ever deserve respect? For one, I'm older than you."

"Not that much ol-" began Jean.

"Another reason being my accomplishments." Mr. Ackerman interrupted. "I served as Vice Commander to Commander Erwin Smith in World War III. I put my life on the front lines and fought for the survival of humanity. Does that not deserve some form of respect?" He glared forcefully at Jean.

"It does sir." Jean replied weakly.

Suddenly Eren jumped out of his seat and aimed his finger at Mr. Ackerman.

"You...! The World's Strongest Soldier?!" He exclaimed with excitement. "Devil-faced Levi!"

"Do not call me by first name." Mr. Ackerman replied cooly, with an icy glare. "And don't point fingers at people. It's rude." Eren shot back into his seat and mustered a "Yes sir." He was still excited. The world's strongest soldier in living flesh! He had never even dreamed of it.

Mr. Ackerman began explaining the importance behind the test he had given.

"It was an important test to measure your reflexes." He began. "In the couple years that I have been teaching here, only two people have ever passed this test." He glanced at Eren and Mikasa. "Congratulations."

He then directed his attention to Mikasa. "You did very well. Your reflexive skills are good." He turned to Eren. "And you. You're reflexes are even better than hers." Eren beamed at this compliment. "You not only dodged the arrow, but manages to catch it as well. However. In battle, you don't know what could be coming your way. That could have been a bomb that explodes upon impact. You have the skill, but you need to spend more time thinking about your actions before you make them, even in situations where time is not a luxury." Eren's face slumped a bit.

"Mr. Ackerman? When are we going to do self introductions?" Asked a student in the back.

"We're not. I already know all of your names. If you want to know each other's names, ask on your own time." He replied sharply.

"Yes sir." The student squeaked.

"Definitely devil-faced alright..." Eren muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Mr. Ackerman glared at Eren.

"Nothing sir! I didn't say anything." Eren replied quickly.

A slight but evil smile crept upon Mr. Ackerman's face.

"Eren. See me after school." Eren glanced up nervously.

"Yes sir."

Eren stared at the smirk playing across Mr. Ackerman's lips.

God, he's handsome, Eren thought. Eren's heartbeat quickened as he couldn't take his eyes off of the young teacher. Mr. Ackerman had short, slick black hair that almost made Eren want to run his hands through it. His stature was short, but he was well built, and you could see his sturdy muscles underneath his tight, button up white shirt.

What I wouldn't give to dowse him in water, and see his pink nipples showing through the wet fabric...Eren thought. Wait. WHAT. He's a man! What am I thinking? I'm not gay...so why...?


	2. The Beginning of the Path

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic ever, so please put up with me and let me know what you think!**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Levi X Eren**

* * *

Eren held his breath nervously as he stood outside Mr. Ackerman's closed classroom door. It was his first day, and already he was in trouble. But why was he nervous? Getting into trouble was nothing new to him.

Eren slid the door open, and stepped in to find Mr. Ackerman sitting atop his desk with a book in hand.

The young teacher looked up, feeling eyes on him.

"Sit." Eren immediately obeyed, sitting in a desk in the far back.

"Eren." Mr. Ackerman growled through his teeth. Eren smirked, stood and brought himself to sit in a desk closer to the front.

"I asked you to be here directly after school. You're late." Stated the teacher.

"Sorry." Eren replied, attempting to sound sincere.

_Well what did he expect? For Eren to instantly teleport himself over here from the opposite side of the school? _

"You are here Mr. Jaeger, simply because of your lack of respect." Mr. Ackerman slid off of his desk and walked over to the desk that Eren was occupying. Leaning forward until his face was only inches from Eren's, he slammed one hand on to the desk, causing the young student to jump in surprise.

"I will let you off with just this warning. But don't expect to be let off so lightly next time." He growled. Eren wanted to be serious but couldn't help what came out next.

"...have you been eating peanut butter?" Eren asked, cocking his head to the side.

"What?"

"Have you been eat-"

"I heard you the first time!" The teacher let out a sigh, but didn't let his menacing glare leave his face. "Look, young man."

"It's just that your breath smells like peanut butter."

"EREN. JAEGER."

Eren was quite used to having teachers on his case all the time. Teachers either loved him to the point where they were on a first name basis, or hated his over-friendly attitude.

"Can I call you Levi?" Eren asked, a smile spreading on his face.

"No."

"Alright, Levi it is."

Eren laughed as the young teacher crossed his arms, glaring down on the boy. They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"...Levi?"

"I told you not to call me by first name."

_He's really cute when he's angry..._Eren felt a smile playing across his lips. It didn't last long though, as his gleeful expression was replaced by one of shock. _Cute? No, that couldn't be right. What could be cute about a middle aged male teacher? _

"How old are you?" Eren asked out of curiosity. The young male teacher's eyebrow arched.

"I hardly see how you would find that information relevant." was Levi's reply.

"I'm just curious as to how you could have fought in the war, have become a teacher, and still manage to look so young."

Levi let out a sigh.

"If you really must know, I am 24 years old."

"24?! You look young, but I figured you'd at least be 30!" Eren exclaimed. He stared long and hard at the teacher.

_He looks like such a badass... I wonder why he chose to be a teacher instead of remaing in the army?_

Eren's eyes traced along the short black locks that neatly covered Levi's head. The ex-vice commander's hair was a deep midnight black, that spilled like ink from the roots of his head. His skin was pale, and looked extremely soft. Eren's eyes moved to meet Levi's own. Levi's eyes were black, and matched the darkness of his hair. Eren couldn't help but be drawn to these eyes. They were dark and solemn, as if they were hiding the tragic past of the young male teacher. They were like pools of loneliness, that made Eren feel as though he was being dragged down into a dark abyss. And his lips. They were pink, plump and luscious. Eren felt a great desire to cover those beautiful lips with his own. Before he had a chance to push these thoughts from his head, the lips moved and a booming voice came from them.

"Stop staring. It's even more rude than pointing."

"Heh." Eren huffed.

"Anyways," said the older male, "getting to why I really called you here." A small smirk played on his luscious lips. "I need your help with something."

...

"Like what?" Eren asked cautiously.

"...cleaning."

". S'cuse me?" Eren questioned, unsure if he had heard him correctly.

"I need help cleaning. Think of it as a light punishment." the young teacher said amusedly, under the cold facade of his visage.

"...okay..." Eren said, still unsure of what was to ensue. Levi let out what sounded somewhere between a grunt and a snicker.

"Why do you look so lost? It's just cleaning. Surely you've done it before."

Eren nodded.

"Alright." Levi pointed towards a supply closet in the back. "Go grab a sponge and some Windex."

Eren stood, retrieved the items requested by the teacher, and brought them back to the front. Levi then ordered Eren to start scrubbing the classroom windows with the sponge and Windex, telling him not to leave a spec of dust. Eren complied, and began washing the already fairly clean windows.

Meanwhile, Levi pretended to return to his book. Every few seconds he would glance back up at the young and unsuspecting student.

_He's tall..._Levi thought, eyeing the sight before him. Eren reached up to wipe down one of the higher windows, and as he did, his shirt lifted up, revealing his back and lower abdomen to Levi.

_Gorgeous..._the young teacher thought. _Too gorgeous for his own good. What am I thinking? He's a student._ Levi wasn't worried about his sexual orientation. Love was love. But his guilty conscience regarding the age difference forced him to bring his gaze down to his book. Besides...he could never love again. Not after that incident...

"Levi?"

"Hmn?" Levi glanced up, forgetting to scold the boy for calling him by his first name again.

"I'm done." Eren said.

"Okay. Put the supplies away, and you can go."

Eren reached to grab the supplies when he noticed something sticking out of the young teacher's dark hair behind his ear.

_Fuzz?_

He walked over, and reached out to remove it.

Levi lifted his eyes from his book to see Eren coming closer. The boy leaned over his shoulder, and Levi could feel Eren's warm breath on his ear, causing his heartbeat to quicken.

"What are you-..." Levi began to question.

"Hold on..." Eren mumbled against Levi's ear, making Levi blush inwardly, despite his outwardly stern appearance.

He could feel the boy's long and slender fingers caressing through his soft hair.

"Got it." Eren leaned back and showed the piece of fuzz to Levi. "It was stuck in your hair."

"Oh." Levi replied, slightly dejectedly.

Eren looked up into Levi's eyes. He blushed, not realizing how close he was to the older male. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the dark and mysterious gaze that met his own. Without thinking about it, Eren felt himself leaning forward as he placed his mouth against Levi's soft pair of lips.

* * *

**_Sorry that this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer, I promise. I hope to update at least once a week. _**

**_Please review! _**


	3. Is this the right path?

**I am SOOOO sorry. This chapter is almost a week late. I had to go to a convention touhgh, and had to work on my cosplay. This chapter isn't as long as I had hoped it would be either, although it is longer than the others. Chapter 4 will probably be a bit late too, since I have to catch up on my summer homework. Again I'm sorry! And please, PLEASE review! I beg of you! **

* * *

Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK. What have I done?

Despite his inner turmoil, Eren couldn't bring himself to turn away. The pair of lips he had pressed his own to were soft and warm, and Eren found himself gently nibbling on Levi's lower lip. He pulled away gently only to rotate his head and press his lips back to Levi's at a different angle. Levi was neither rejecting the kiss nor returning it, so Eren continued. He placed his hand on the back of Levi's head to draw him in closer while entangling his fingers into soft black hair.

Mmn...

Eren was kissing him more deeply now, completely shoving away his inner conscious that told him that this was wrong.

* * *

What the FUCK? What the hell does he think he's doing?

Hah...

Levi felt himself let out a small breath against Eren's warm lips. He was in such shock at the action that he just sat completely still, instead of pushing him away like some small part of him in the back of his head wanted him to.

He's good...Levi thought. Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK.

He wanted Eren to do more, he wanted Eren to push him down, and press his warmth against him. He wanted to feel Eren's tongue in his mouth. He wanted Eren to kiss his skin against his collar bone and guide his long fingers down his chest. He wanted MORE.

Ngh...

"No!" Levi shoved Eren away as his consciousness flooded over, bringing him back to reality.

He could never love again. He'd told himself a thousand times before that he could never again lust for another human being's warmth. He wouldn't allow it. The best thing he could do now was to act as if he was never fazed by it. He focused his ruthless gaze upon Eren's bright and yet seemingly disappointed face.

"Damn brat. Who gave you the right to do such a thing? The epitome of disrespect." Levi spat, clicking his tongue. "I should extend your punishment. Unfortunately, I am too disgusted by your loathsome face to want to stay anywhere near you, so just get out."

* * *

Eren was shocked to say the least. Not that he was expecting a different reaction from the young teacher, but he was shocked with himself for hoping for a different reaction.

Eren bit his lip as he felt his lower lip begin to tremble with disapointment. He wasn't sure why these words affected him so much, but they did. The glare coming from the older male intensified.

"NOW."

Eren felt obliged to make some sort of response, so he bobbed his head, and made to leave the room, slamming the sliding door shut behind him.

What WAS that?

Eren reached to grasp his chest in a meager attempt to hide his racing heart that felt like it would burst as any moment. He leaned against the closed door, and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Eren was confused. By his own actions, and by Levi's. He didn't understand why he had kissed him in the first place. Never before had he felt longing for a male, and he was unsure of why it had to be now. But as much as he wished to shove the desire out of his core, he couldn't do it. Eren also couldn't help wondering why Levi's reaction was so severe.

It wasn't that bad, was it? It's not as if I had tongued him or anything.

Eren recalled the glare Levi shot him. It was one full of malice and contempt, as if Eren had over stepped his boundaries and trudged up bad memories for the young teacher. Eren felt pained by this thought.

"...Eren?"

Eren looked up, surprised to hear someone calling his name.

"Why, may I ask, are you sitting on the floor?" asked Mikasa.

"Um..." was Eren's reply. Eren stood up. "No reason."

"Are you sure? You look kind of distressed. And you're sitting right outside Mr. Ackerman's classroom. Did he say something to you?" Mikasa asked worriedly with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Eren was shocked that she could deduct that so quickly. He masked his surprise and said "No, not at all!" He smiled. "Besides. You know me. If I couldn't handle one measly teacher, then I wouldn't be Eren Jaeger, now would I?"

"So what you're saying is that he did do something to you then."

"No! Just a scolding for being disrespectful during class."

"If you're sure..." Mikasa casted a glance towards the door of the classroom. "If he does do something, tell me, I'll kick his ass."

"Mikasa! Why do you insist that he did something to me? Geez. You're being overprotective again. And you actually think you could kick his ass? Get real."

"Well...he was looking at you lustfully in class today." She looked down.

"What?! Really?" Eren couldn't help the glee from showing in his voice.

"No." said a third voice. The two of them turned their heads toward Armin. "There is no way that could be considered lustful. If you had to describe it, a better word would be...murderous? Or maybe hateful." Armin said.

"What? No! That's just because he has a permanent scowl on his face." Eren replied.

"A permanent scowl? He probably can't relax the muscles in his face after having them tensed up for so long." Armin said.

"Well...anyways." Eren said, attempting to change the topic. There was no way he could tell them what actually happened. "We should go check out the dorms, and meet our new roomies."

"Yeah! Good idea. Let's go!" Armin took the bait, and began dragging Eren by his wrist down the hall.

Mikasa was not convinced, and turned to look at the closed classroom door. She was sure something had happened, but she wasn't sure what.

"You coming?" Armin called from down the hall.

"Yeah! Wait up." Mikasa ran to catch up to the two of them. Whatever had occurred between Eren and Mr. Ackerman, she would find out, and there would be hell to pay.

* * *

The three young teenagers studied the board with dorm rooming lists.

"Looks like...I'm in a room with someone named Marco." Eren said after scanning for his name and finding it underroom number 201.

"I'm in the room right next to yours! But ugh...I'm with that Jean guy." Armin moaned.

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean?!" Jean sauntered up behind them. Armin grunted and looked away.

"I'm in a room with a girl named Annie..." Mikasa said.

They glanced at the map leading to the dorms.

"Why does the girl's dorm have to be on the opposite side of the school from the boy's?" Jean whined.

"So that creeps like you don't try anything funny." Eren replied.

"Humph."

Mikasa split with the boys and headed to the girl's dorm while the boys left to find their rooms.

"Oh, here it is, 201." Eren said. He turned to Jean and Armin who were heading into 202.

"See you guys at dinner then."

He opened the door, not sure if he should've knocked but decided against it seeing as it was his room too. He walked in to see a cream colored room with a single window across from the door. There were two beds, one couch, and a TV setup in front of the couch. There was a door on the side of the room, which Eren assumed was the bathroom. At the foot of each bed was a dark wooden dresser. Eren noticed a boy sitting on the couch with a game controller in his hands, staring at the TV.

"You must Eren," the boy said without looking up.

"Yes, and you must be Marco. It's nice to meet you." Eren replied.

"Yeah. Same to you." Marco paused his game to look towards Eren and offer his hand. They shook hands, and Marco asked "Do you play Call of Duty?"

"Not really. All my friends do though."

"Huh. So what brings you to ROA?" Marco asked, in an attempt to make conversation. He seemed friendly enough, so Eren went along with it.

"You've heard of Erwin, right?" Eren asked.

"Yeah. Who hasn't?"

"The doofus in the dorm room next door. But anyways, are you aware that he attended this school?"

"Oh, yeah. I've heard rumors of that, although I wasn't sure if they were true or not." Marco replied. "And by doofus, you wouldn't be referring to Jean Kirstein, would you?"

"Exactly! How did you know?" Eren exclaimed.

"Well, he's my best friend. But don't feel bad about calling him a doofus, it's a pretty accurate statement." Marco said with a laugh. "Sorry to interrupt you though, continue."

"It's fine. But it isn't a rumor, Erwin did attend this school. That's why I'm here. Ever since Erwin Smith entered the war as commander, I've been his fan. He's my hero in a sense. I look up to him as the greatest man humankind will ever know. I aspire to be just as great, and to do so, I felt I had to attend this school." Eren glanced at Marco to see his reaction, or if the boy was even paying attention.

"Wow. That was deep. My reasons for coming here were simply due to the fact that my parents made me, and it'll get me into the college I want to go to." Marco said.

"Hmm." Eren replied. Suddenly, they heard a bell chiming.

"Would that be the dinner bell?" Eren asked, glancing at the clock to see that it was six.

"Yeah, probably. Let's head down together."

The two slipped on their indoor shoes and headed into the hallway, walking down the corridor and into the commons. They entered a large room with several tables and a line of students leading up to a counter where food was being served. They spotted Armin, Jean, Mikasa, and a small blonde girl sitting at a table. They walked over to the table and greeted each other.

"I already introduced her to Jean and Armin, but this is Annie." Mikasa said, gesturing to the small but fierce looking blonde.

"Nice to meet you." Eren said, offering his hand. Annie huffed, and turned away.

"Anyways," Mikasa said, slightly irritated at Annie for treating her Eren in such a way, "let's head to the line. I'm starving." They all agreed, and got in line.

They were having a conversation about one of the teachers while waiting, and Eren began tuning out. He glanced over at the teacher's lounge area where teachers ate, and met eyes with Levi. Levi looked annoyed as always, and turned back towards his fellow teachers. Eren couldn't help but continue staring though, especially when he noticed all of the female teachers being overly friendly with Levi. There was one woman in particular who was sitting right next to Levi, practically cuddling with him. She had short light brown hair, and big eyes. She was definitely pretty, she might have even been Eren's type if she wasn't being so flirtatious with his Levi.

Eren sighed, realizing how unnecessary it was for him to be jealous in this situation.

Levi is a guy...I can't actually be falling for a guy, can I?

"Eren...? Earth to Eren..." Mikasa said, waving a hand in front of his face.

Eren looked back towards his friends, and realized that they were all grabbing plates, so he followed suit.

"Anything wrong?" Mikasa asked, slightly worried.

"No...nothing." Eren replied, thinking the exact opposite. If he _was_ falling for the guy, _everything _was wrong.

Mikasa, who was still worried, glanced over to where Eren had been staring. She caught sight of their Battle Strategies teacher, and frowned. She sent a death glare towards the back of Levi, and turned on her heels in a huff.

* * *

He's staring at me...Levi thought nervously. Stay calm, Levi. Act normally, like you never made eye contact.

Levi sat forward, reaching for his plate of salad, while the teacher next to him kept squishing closer to him, to the point that he was corned on one side of the long couch they were sitting on.

"So... Mr. Ackerman? Or should I call you Levi?" She giggled.

Is he still staring? Oh god, what does he think of this flirtatious bitch next to me?

"You can call me Petra." The woman said, clinging to Levi's arm.

"Ms. Ral, I would appreciate it if you let go of me." Levi said turning to unleash a deadly glare on the young woman.

"Yessir." She let go of his arm and scooted away from him in fear. By this time, Levi had noticed that Eren was no longer staring at him, and hadn't noticed Levi brushing the woman off.

It's fine like this...I can't fall in love again. I couldn't bare to go through that again...But I should apologize for being rude earlier.

Levi made a mental note to apologize to Eren later, before he began eating his salad.

* * *

Eren and Marco headed back into their room, to get ready for bed.

"You can take a shower first. I'm going to play another round of zombies." Marco said as he sat down on the couch.

"Okay."

Eren walked into the bathroom with a towel and a pair of pajamas. While he was showering, Eren couldn't take his mind off of Levi. He couldn't deny anymore that he was attracted to the guy. But what he couldn't figure out was why. Why Levi? Sure, he was pretty attractive as a man, but that didn't change the fact that he was the only man that Eren felt any attraction to in his life. Despite his inability to understand where the feeling had come from, he had to deal with it somehow.

What should I do? Eren thought. I could confess, and then get rejected. That way I would have no choice but to give up on him. No! I don't want to be rejected. But...but why? Perhaps...I'm really in love with Levi?

Eren couldn't stand the thought, and decided to think about other things while he finished his shower. He walked out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of pajamas to see Marco texting someone.

"Oh hey. Jean just got the new COD Ghosts, so I'm going over to his room to play it. Wanna come?" Marco asked.

Eren tossed the thought around before replying. "Nah, I'm tired. I'm just going to go to sleep." He didn't think being around Jean would help his mood out either.

"Alright. Well, good night." Marco stood and left the room. Eren flopped onto his bed, and no sooner had his head hit the pillow, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Mnh...Ah! Eren!" Levi moaned.

Eren was licking at the pink stubs on Levi's bare and pale chest, nibbling and sucking the hardening nipples. Eren's hand was slipping farther down Levi's chest, stopping to tease his belly button before sliding into Levi's boxers.

"Ahn! Eren...th-...ah!"

Eren began stroking Levi's erection, teasing his hardening member at the tip with his thumb. He began to lick at Levi's neck, leaving small kiss marks all over the smaller man's collar bone.

"Mmm."

Eren then began licking at Levi's ear, nibbling at it, and laughing as he watched it turn red along with the blush that was spreading across Levi's face.

"Levi..." Eren mumbled with hot breath against the older man's ear.

"Hnhh?" Levi grunted, still trying to keep his composure.

"I...I love you." Eren whispered.

Eren awoke to the sound of knocking at the door. He sat up, not fully aware of the situation, until he noticed his growing erection.

Great...this can't actually be happening. I've only just met him...is this what they call 'love at first sight'? But I'm not in love with him. Definitely not. I just...

Eren heard more knocking at the door, louder this time.

Eren glanced at the clock to see that he had only been sleeping for half an hour. He heard more knocking, which delivered the undoubted irritation the person at the door was feeling, and Eren figured Marco had accidentally locked himself out when he went to Jean's and Armin's room. Eren stumbled out of bed, hoping Marco wouldn't notice the bulge in his pajama pants as he unlocked and opened the door. But instead of seeing his teenage roommate, he saw his older male teacher standing in the door way.

"Um...hey..." Levi said, somewhat nervously.

Eren couldn't believe it. Of all the people who could've been knocking on the door, it was the man who was the focus of the erotic dream Eren had just had, and the cause of the bulge in his pants.

"Uh..." was all Eren could muster in reply.

"Look, you're probably angry with me for what I said to you earlier. I came to apologize. What you did was definitely wrong...but it wasn't right for me to say such harsh things. Sorry." Levi said.

Eren took in this information, but was quickly reminded of the uncomfortable feeling in his nether regions.

"It's fine. Sorry for forcing a kiss on you. Good night." Eren attempted to close the door quickly, but Levi stuck his foot in to prevent it from closing.

"Are you really still that angry?" Levi asked.

"No, I'm not angry, now move your foot." Eren continued trying to pull the door closed, Levi yanked it wide open again.

"Hey now. I'm your teacher, be more respectful. " he demanded.

"Yes sir." Eren gulped. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take having the aim of his affections standing right in front of him with his erection continuing to grow. Levi squinted at the boy.

"Are you okay? Your face is red." Levi leaned closer and placed his palm on Eren's head. This caused Eren to grab at his erection, due to the unexpected touch of Levi.

"I'm fine!" Eren shouted.

"No need to yell..." Levi looked down to see what Eren had done with his hand when his eyes grew slightly wider than they were before, barely showing that he was even slightly shocked.

"You..." Levi growled. Eren gulped. Had Levi found out?

* * *

**Please review~! It will make me feel like people are actually reading my story. I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thank you for reading! **


	4. The Path I Will Follow

**Here is another chapter~ Have you guys heard that little poem about butts? If you haven't, I think I'll incorporate it into the story next chapter. **

**Anyways, enjoy~~~! **

* * *

Levi stood there dumbfounded for a moment. This kid was standing there with a full blown erection. But why? Porn mags? Probably.

"Just so you know, they do room inspections once a week, and if they find anything inappropriate, they'll take it and you'll get some form of punishment." Levi said.

Eren just stood there, staring at Levi like he was insane.

"Don't give me that look. You know what I'm talking about. You were ejaculating to porn mags, were you not?"

"N-no! I don't have any porn mags!" Eren exclaimed.

"I won't tell anyone. I don't care. You should probably get rid of them though." Levi said, slightly amused by Eren's reaction.

"I wasn't!"

"Well if it wasn't porn mags, then why do you have an erection?" Levi asked. "Could it be...?"

Eren's eyes opened in shock, as if he didn't want Levi to guess the real reason.

"Okay, fine, fine, it was porn mags. Now can I go take care of this real quick? You can come inside if you want." Eren said quickly before darting into the bathroom.

Levi walked inside and closed the door behind him. He spotted the couch and sat down.

'Hmm...it's fairly clean considering that two teenage boys live in here...but I guess it is their first day. Wonder where Eren's roommate is?'

* * *

_'Oh my god. OH MY FREAKING GOD. That was so close. Well, that's that. I'm definitely in love with him...'_ Eren thought.

He reached down into his pajama pants and slid them down, along with his boxers. He reached for his growing length with one hand while covering his mouth with the other, to prevent Levi from being able to hear his moans. He firmly grasped and began stroking his erection. He wanted to get it over with so that he could return to where the teacher was now making himself comfortable.

_Hnh..._ "Mmph!" Eren desperately tried to hide his moaning. He was already quite embarrassed to be caught with an erection, he didn't want to humiliate himself any further by letting Levi hear him pleasure himself. He began pumping harder, willing himself to cum so that he could get it over with, but without luck.

Levi quickly grew bored with waiting for the boy to finish his business. He wasn't even sure why he had come in upon the boy's invitation, seeing as he had already accomplished his goal of apologizing. He glanced around the room looking for a book or magazine to ease his boredom.

'_Oh yeah...I wonder where he put those porn mags? They have to be around here somewhere since he was just using them.'_

Levi decided to search the room for the magazines, thinking that he would help the boy dispose of them.

_'I'm definitely not going to use them myself of course...definitely not.' _Levi thought to himself.

He began searching the room, first glancing around to see if they were in sight, and then perusing through areas he thought would be good hiding places.

_'Now, if I was a hormonal teenage boy, where would I hide my porn magazines?'_

Levi searched under Eren's mattress, and then under Marco's to be thorough in his search. He dug through Eren's dresser, which Eren had briefly been able to load with his clothing before dinner, while still attempting to keep the clothes orderly. After a while, Levi grew bored of searching for the illicit material. Still very much bored, he decided to check up on Eren to make sure the kid hadn't fallen asleep in the bathroom.

'_What if he's still ejaculating?' _Levi wondered._ 'I want to peek...'_ The young teacher decided against being a peeping tom, and decided he would just listen through the door to see if he could hear what Eren was doing. And if he heard a moan or two, that wouldn't hurt anyone, now would it? Levi tiptoed to the bathroom, thinking that one could never be too careful, and placed his ear against the door. At first he heard nothing.

_'This is so childish...I should grow up.'_

Levi considered walking away and sitting on the couch to wait patiently like he should, but then he heard a muffled noise come from the other side of the door which drew his curiosity back in, and he pressed even closer to the door to figure out what the noise had been. He heard it again, this time a bit more clearly. '_Moaning_?' Levi thought. But the sound was much too muffled to be a moan. Unless of course, the boy was purposely muffling his moans so that the teacher would be unable to hear him.

_'He's embarrassed... Ha. Cute.' _Levi nearly smacked himself for that thought, as he stood up and returned to his place on the couch. He felt ashamed for wanting to hear the boy's moans...

Soon Eren walked out looking refreshed.

"All better?" Levi asked him.

"Yeah...you couldn't...hear anything, right?" Eren asked nervously, toying with the hem of his pajama shirt.

_'Ah...so cute! Maybe I should mess with him a little..._' Levi thought.

"Well, why wouldn't I be able to? It was pretty loud. Although it did sound muffled...but I could still hear it. Why?" Levi cocked his head to one side, with a small smirk on his face. Eren turned the color of a tomato.

"Uh, it's n-not what you think! I wasn't-"

"Wasn't what? You did go in there to masturbate, did you not? That is why you were moaning...correct?"

Levi swore that Eren turned an even deeper red, as the boy just looked down, still playing with the end of his shirt. Finally, Eren sat down on the couch, but on the far opposite side from Levi, the teacher noted.

"So about those porn mags...you should get rid of them. I can dispose of them for you if you would like." Levi said. This caused Eren to become flustered, and he opened his mouth to say something, but ended up gaping like a fish.

"Well, if you don't want to, that's fine. The room security will find them anyway." Levi stood up to leave. Eren just nodded in response.

"Well then...see you in class." Levi said, opening the door.

"See you." Eren said, still unable to make eye contact with the young teacher. Levi nodded and stepped out.

_'But I wonder...maybe he wasn't ejaculating to mags like I had thought...but if not, then what?'_ Levi pondered as he walked down the hall to the teachers' dorm. _'I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend...he seemed pretty friendly with that girl with the short black hair. Mikasa...was it? But wait. Why should I care if he has a girlfriend? It's not as if I am in love with the boy. Look at me...all worked up over a goofy kid.'_

* * *

The next afternoon, middle of fourth period, Eren awoke to a hand being slammed on his desk.

Opening his eyes groggily, he thought, _'Is this déjà vu? I feel like this has happened before.'_

"Eren Jaeger! You have the gall to sleep during MY class?" The young teacher fumed.

Without responding, Eren stared up dreamily at Levi, admiring the older man's face.

_'Ah...he's so sexy when he's angry...which is practically always.'_

"Eren!"

Eren then shot up, realizing where he was at. He looked around at his giggling classmates, and sat back down rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Levi sighed before saying, "See me after school." He then continued explaining something that was in their books.

Mikasa leaned over to Eren and whispered, "What's wrong Eren? Didn't get enough sleep?"

Eren, however, made no attempt to reply, and continued to stare dreamily at Levi. This outraged Mikasa.

_'He's a teacher god damnit! How dare he seduce my Eren like that?'_

The rest of the day went on like normal. After school, Levi sat on his desk waiting for Eren. When the door opened, he was prepared to scold the boy for being late again, but the one who walked in wasn't Eren.

"...Mikasa? What can I do for you?" Levi asked, unsure of what brought the girl to his classroom after school.

"I have a really big favor to ask of you, sir." Mikasa stated with an unreadable expression.

"Well what is it?" Levi asked slightly impatiently. He didn't want her to be here when Eren arrived. Mikasa walked closer to the front of the room and stopped about a foot from Levi. Her expression then changed from something Levi couldn't read, to an expression of loathing.

"If you would, stay away from Eren, or else. He's MINE." she snarled. Then her expression reverted back. "That's all." She turned around and left the room as if she hadn't just threatened her teacher. Levi, however, was greatly confused.

_'Hers? Does that mean that they are dating?'_ Levi began to tremble, not from fear, but from sadness_. 'No. I knew this was coming. I never felt anything for the boy.' _he thought, attempting to persuade himself. _'But then, why did he kiss me?' _Levi pondered this for a moment before thinking back to something else Mikasa had said. _'Or else? OR ELSE? How dare she threaten me? I should-'_ Levi's thoughts were cut off by someone walking in the door.

"Levi!" Eren exclaimed happily, walking into the room. He practically skipped over to Levi.

_'What the hell is this kid on? He's here for punishment yet he's acting like a kid who just walked into Disneyland for the first time. And I'm pretty sure I told him not to call me that.'_

"So what's my punishment for today?" Eren asked, still grinning so widely Levi was sure the boy's face would split.

"Clean the chalkboard." Levi stated simply.

"Is that all? Tch. Okay." Eren replied, looking around for things to clean with. Levi just stared, not even bothering to pretend that he was reading a book.

_'He's so sexy..._' Levi thought while staring at Eren's ass. His gaze lingered over Eren's strong build. He was slightly tan, and despite seeming skinny, he was definitely well built. His messy brown hair glittered in the sun, making Levi desire to run his fingers through the soft locks. And those eyes. Eren's eyes were a gorgeous teal that reminded Levi of the ocean. They were deep, and piercing. Whenever Levi looked into Eren's eyes, he felt like the boy could see into his heart, and pierce his soul.

_'Wait. Eyes...?'_ Levi thought, almost gasping. Eren was standing directly in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"Levi...? You in there?" Eren asked.

"What do you want, brat?" Levi asked.

"I'm done!" Eren said happily.

_'What?! That quickly?'_ Levi spun around to look at the chalkboard, and sure enough, it was clean. It was clean to the point of Levi's liking, and he was slightly disapointed the kid had finished so quickly, seeing as he wouldn't be able to stare at Eren if he let him leave. He sighed before he turned back around to face Eren.

"You can go then." Levi said. He expected Eren to leave, but the boy just stood there with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

* * *

_'He's staring at me...' _Eren grinned at the thought as he cleaned the chalkboard. It didn't take Eren very long to finish before he walked up to Levi to get his permission to leave.

"Levi?" Eren asked. No response.

"Leviiii..." Still no response. Eren scooted closer.

"Levi...? You in there?"

"What do you want, brat?" Levi finally responded.

"I'm done!" Eren said. Levi turned around to assess his work before turning back to Eren.

"You can go then."

Eren just stood there, gazing longingly at Levi.

_'Screw it. I should tell him how I feel.'_

Without any hesitation, Eren leaned forward and placed his lips on Levi's. This kiss was more passionate than the last, but Eren drew away quickly. His teacher seemed unfazed.

"Why-..." Before Levi could get anything out, Eren bowed.

"I'm sorry for kissing you again, sir."

"Then why did you do it?" Levi asked.

"Because...because I'm in love with you." Eren said, standing back up to stare face to face with Levi.

* * *

**Again, sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm trying to make them longer T.T**

**I will attempt to update as much as I can before school starts again, because then IB will be kicking my butt Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）and I won't be able to update as often. **

**Please review~! Reviews motivate me to work on chapters. *\(^o^)/***


	5. The path to happiness

**Hello again~ I can't believe I'm actually updating on time. That'll probably never happen again. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews~ I included that poem I talked about in here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the last poem...or Attack on Titan for that matter. **

**Read, Review, Follow and Fav~ **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Levi was shocked to say the least. He hadn't been confessed to in years, despite being popular with female students, and teachers as well. He dismissed it as his frightening demeanor that kept them away, and he wasn't particularly sad about it. But this...it had to be a joke.

"Don't fuck with me kid. It isn't funny," Levi growled. Eren's face noticeably drooped.

"It's not a joke...I really do love you." Eren meakly whispered, unlike his usual boisterous self.

"And? What do you want me to do about it?" Levi asked, pretty annoyed that Eren was trying to pull one over on him.

"..."

Levi sighed. "Think things through before you say them. If you're going to lie, at least make a plan."

"But I'm not lying!" Eren exclaimed in a hurt tone.

"And why should I believe that? You've known me for two days, kissed me twice and now you claim to love me. To be honest, it's ridiculous." Levi said.

"...It was love at first sight." Eren said, looking down. "I know it doesn't make sense, but please don't deny the existence of my feelings."

Levi sighed again. He knew that he was hurting the kid, but really, what did Eren want from him?

"Okay fine. Let's say you are really in love with me. Like I said before, what do you want me to do about it?" Levi asked. They boy pondered for what seemed to be forever to Levi before making a decision.

"I want you to go out with me." Eren looked up, meeting Levi's gaze head on. The boy seemed to have found his resolve, because no matter how hard Levi was glaring at him, he refused to look away.

"You can't possibly be serious. I'm a fucking TEACHER. I can't go out with a student."

* * *

"So what you're saying is, if I wasn't a student, you would say yes?" Eren asked teasingly, starting to find light to the situation.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID, GOD DAMNIT." Levi growled furiously. Eren was becoming very amused with situation. He found Levi to be absolutely adorable when he was angry.

"Come on...please? No one will have to know." Eren pleaded, with a smirk settling on his face. Levi glared even more furiously, while Eren just chuckled at the reaction he was getting.

"NO. Absolutely no way!" Levi yelled.

"Not while I buy the office supplies!" Eren replied, laughing at his own wit. There was silence for a moment before Eren asked, "Aw, no come back?" Levi simply sent Eren more death glares. Eren could see that the young teacher was attempting to calm himself.

"This isn't funny, Eren." Levi said after taking several deep breaths.

"And this isn't a joke." Eren replied softly, returning back to his serious attitude.

"Then prove it. Prove that you love me. If you can convince me that you're serious, maybe, maybe I'll consider going out with you." Eren's face brightened at this statement.

"Really?!" he exclaimed. Levi nodded.

"Then I'll do that. But you had better be prepared! I'll make you feel like the most loved person on the planet," Eren said with a grin. "He leaned over and pecked Levi on the cheek, giggling at the teacher's surprised reaction. "See you." Eren said, turning to leave.

"Brat," Levi muttered under his breath, to which Eren just wiggled his fingers in a wave as he stepped out of the classroom.

Walking down the hallway, Eren began to formulate his plan. _'I guess first I should write him a love letter. Or maybe a poem. A romantic poem that'll be sure to sweep him off of his feet.'_ He thought while grinning. He hurried to his dorm room, excited to get started. He walked in the room and rushed past Marco, who was sitting on the couch playing video games. He sat down at the desk, and opened the top drawer, pulling out some stationary and an envelope. He began to scrawl in his neatest cursive.

_The first time I saw you_

_I knew that I loved you,_

_Without a regret,_

_Without tears to shed,_

_I understood your burden._

_With eyes of steel_

_And a heart of gold,_

_You melted my heart_

_That once was icy and cold._

_Without you, I would die_

_With you, I can fly_

_You are my dearest angel._

Eren read through his work before crumpling it up, and tossing it in the trash. _'Too sappy,_' he thought. He started on a new scratch of stationary paper_. 'It needs to be shorter...'_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I will love you always,_

_And I hope you do too._

Eren crumpled this paper up too._ 'It's still too sappy...'_ he thought. Again, he tried on a new piece of paper. Eren sighed._ 'It needs to be funny...'_

_Roses are red,_

_Foxes are clever._

_I like your butt._

_LET ME TOUCH IT. Forever~~_

"Perfect! Eren exclaimed, jumping from his seat as he folded the piece of paper and slid it in the envelope.

"What is?" Marco asked from the couch.

"Oh, nothing," Eren grinned._ 'Or maybe everything.'_ The poem was absolutely perfect. It wasn't too sappy, but was still romantic. It wasn't too long, and got the point across. Most importantly, it was funny. Eren then left the room in order to deliver his masterpiece to his dearly beloved. He skipped down the halls, to the teachers' dorm. He wasn't sure which room was Levi's, so he stopped the dorm leader and asked, giving the excuse that Levi had asked for him to deliver something very essential. He stopped skipping once he was outside Levi's door. He took a deep breath, and knocked a couple times. It didn't take very long for the handsome young teacher to open the door.

"Eren? What are you doing here?" Levi asked warily.

"I came to give you this!" Eren exclaimed, holding out the envelope to his teacher. Levi looked confused before taking it. He opened the letter, and began reading. It only took him about two seconds to read through the entire thing, before he glared daggers at Eren, veins popping out of his forehead.

"I knew it was a joke," He spat out.

"It's not a joke! Is my poem not to your liking?" Eren asked.

"NO!" Levi yelled, and then slammed his door shut in Eren's face. Eren was shocked for a millisecond before his face drooped again. _'But it was so good...This isn't going to be as easy as I thought. I should make more plans. I can't give up!'_ Eren thought, clenching his fists as he regained his confident composure._ 'Let's see...next, what should I do next...,'_ Eren thought, returning to him own dorm.

* * *

_'I can't believe him!'_ Levi mentally screamed. When he was initially confessed to, he thought it was a joke. But Eren hadn't seemed like he was lying, so he thought he would give the boy a chance before rejecting him. But this had gone too far._ 'Was that supposed to be romantic? It was practically a booty call!'_ Levi hopped on his bed, fuming. He sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, hugging a pillow.

_'He said he'll make me feel like the most loved person on the planet...'_ Levi almost smiled. But then he frowned._ 'It won't last long. No one could ever love someone like me. It'll be just like last time.'_ He fell backwards on his bed, remembering a certain _someone_ who also said they would make him feel loved. He slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering if he would regret his decision.

The next day was PB, or Preparing for Battle. It was very similar to PE, as it took place in the gym. Battle Tactics occupied the first two days of every week, and PB occupied the remaining three. Unlike PE, PB revolved around training the students to have better reflexes and better response behaviors for when they were on the battlefield.

Levi was in his classroom, preparing the training regimen before school started, when someone walked in. He looked up to see none other than Eren.

_'Great...wonder what he wants now?'_ Instead of saying anything to the teenager, Levi stood there, continuing his work.

"Um..." Eren said.

"What is it?" Levi finally asked.

"I brought you something." Eren said, and walked forward. He had his arms behind his back so that Levi was unable to see what he was carrying. He then brought his arms out in front of him, revealing a lovely bouquet of Lilacs. Eren smiled and placed the bouquet on top of Levi's desk.

"These are for you."

"Um...thanks? I guess." Levi said. This was much better than the stunt Eren had pulled last night he had to admit.

"Are they to your liking?" Eren asked. Levi glanced down at the bouquet before looking back up at Eren and answering.

"Yeah..." This earned him a bright grin. Eren reached his hand out to caress Levi's cheek, and then leaned in to lightly peck his lips. After doing so, Eren leaned back to his original position, but still caressed the black haired man's cheek. "I love you, Levi." Eren whispered gently. Levi thought his heart would burst. This kid was good, he probably had tons of experience. Eren let go of Levi.

"Well, see you in class." He said with a wave. Levi, however, was floored, and completely unable to respond as he watched the boy walk out of the classroom. He then glanced back down to the bouquet, and noticed a card sticking it out. He gently pulled it out to look at it.

_You are my first love_

Levi read it and almost smiled. Maybe Eren wasn't as experienced as Levi thought.

Fourth period came, and all the students filed in. Levi watched as Eren walked in, and noticed his heart pounding in his chest. He then noticed that Mikasa was staring at him with a murderous glare that said_ 'Stay away from him.'_ Levi returned her glare with one of his own.

As class started, Levi gave the students a run down on what PB was. He then directed them to head down to the locker rooms to change out and meet him in the gym afterwards.

"Today we are playing dodgeball, which I'm sure most of you are ifamiliar with. Our dodgeball, however, is very different than the dodgeball most of you are used to. You are to treat the game as if it were a real battlefield. You will split into teams of two, and formulate strategies. Study your surroundings. Study your own teammates' strengths and weaknesses. Study the strengths and weaknesses of your enemies. The winning team will receive a special treat. Now I will proceed to number you off by two, join your groups and begin to make your strategies." Levi watched as the groups split and started discussing. After 5 minutes of letting them strategize, he let the game begin.

Almost immediately he noticed that Eren and Mikasa (who were on different teams) were chosen to be the main offense, as both pegged many players from each other's teams. He trained his eyes on Eren, who was undeniably sexy even when he was sweating. After only a few minutes, the only two standing were Eren and Mikasa. Eren had one ball, and Mikasa had the rest.

"You know Mikasa..." Eren called from across the gym floor. "I have something really important to tell you." Mikasa's ears perked up at this.

"What?" She asked.

"The truth is..." He began.

"Is...?"

"The truth is that I'm in love with Levi-sensei." Eren said. Levi's jaw practically dropped. He couldn't believe the guts on this kid.

_'How can he say that so confidently in front of the entire class?'_ Levi wondered, watching as all of the other students began whispering.

To say Mikasa was angry, was to say that the sun was hot. She looked ready to kill. Eren had a playful look on his face, as if he expected this reaction. Mikasa turned her hateful gaze towards Levi.

"YOU!" She screamed, as she chucked as many dodgeballs as she could at the young teacher. Levi dodged them all, and then blew hard on the whistle that was hanging around his neck.

"Foul! You can't attack me. You're disqualified." Levi declared. Mikasa's expression turned from one of hate, to one of shock, to one of annoyance. She glared at Eren.

"You did that on purpose! You're not actually in love with him. You just wanted to get me disqualified you cheater." She huffed. Eren just shrugged at this.

"Anything to win. It's your fault for reacting that way and not even stopping to wonder why I would declare such a thing in the middle of a dodgeball match." Eren was, of course, right. Mikasa turned on her heel and headed towards her teammates who didn't really seem to bothered by the loss.

"So anyways...what's the treat?" Eren asked, sauntering up to Levi.

"Ice cream party in class tomorrow." Levi replied. Eren and his teammates cheered before they headed back to the locker rooms to change. Eren however, lingered behind to say something to Levi. He walked up to the raven haired teacher and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

In a deep voice that Levi couldn't help but think was pretty sexy, Eren said "You looked cool the way you dodged Mikasa's rapid fire like that, Levi-sensei." Levi almost purred at the warm breath he felt on his ear.

"Stop it." He said, betraying his feelings as he pushed the boy away.

"I was wondering something, Levi."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Levi growled.

"Can I have your phone number? It's be easier for me to get you to fall in love with me if I can text you whenever." Eren said.

_'Me? Fall in love with him? That's not what this is about...'_

"Sure..." Levi hesistently agreed. He thought it only fair. "But as soon as this charade is over, delete it." Eren nodded as he quickly typed Levi's number into his phone. "You better go get changed, the bell will ring soon." Again Eren nodded, although slightly happier this time, and he skipped off towards the locker room. Levi only shook his head in slight amusement.

Later that night, Levi pondered over the day's happenings. He glanced over at the bouquet of lilacs that he had put in a case full of water.

_'So sweet..._' He thought. He crawled into bed, about to go to sleep when his phone buzzed, notifying him of a new message, and he flipped open the device to see it was from an unknown number.

_Hey. It's me, Eren._

Levi quickly texted back.

_What do you want?_

It didn't even take a second for another reply to come.

_I just wanted to say goodnight, my love._

Levi scoffed. This brat was too much of a romantic.

_Yeah, sure. Night._

He rolled over, and thought back to the boy._ 'He said that he would make me fall in love with him. What if he succeeds? I can't let it happen. I don't want to get hurt again...'_ He thought, drifting to sleep.

* * *

**I'm thinking in the next chapter I'll reveal to the reader Levi's past tragic experience. Anyways, thanks for reading! **

**Please review!~**


	6. Not turning back

**Yo...so this is extremely late. But I warned you~ IB classes are killing me and it's the third day of school! Updating for me is going to be very slow coming, but when I get the chance to update I will. Next chapter will be longer hopefully...and I will finally be getting to the part where Levi's past is explained. Maybe Eren's as well. And maybe, no promises, maybe I'll get to some smutty goodness. Thanks for reading~ and as always, please review!**

* * *

_Much to his surprise, Levi felt a tear slide down his cheek. The pain he was feeling was indescribable, and it was all he could do to keep himself from sobbing. He watched as the one person he had ever loved walked away from him, hand in hand with someone else. _

_"Don't go!" He cried. "Please...don't leave me..."_

Levi awoke gasping for breath, and wiped away a tear that wasn't there. It had been at least 3 years since he had last had that dream. _'Is it because of Eren?' _He wondered. The young teacher got out of bed and got ready for work. He got to his classroom to see that Eren was waiting outside for him, sitting on the floor in the hallway. He sighed heavily.

"Well you sound happy to see me," Eren said, referring to Levi's sigh.

"Very." Levi replied sarcastically.

"Is there something wrong?" Eren asked with worry, as he stood up.

"No. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you. And to tell you I love you." Eren said. Levi turned his head away and sighed again. He couldn't help but to recall his dream. He didn't want to get hurt again, not like last time. He thought he had been done with love, until this shitty brat walked into his life.

"Look...I can't. I don't want to do this anymore." Levi said.

"Don't want to do what anymore?"

"I don't want to go out with you. I don't want you to prove your love to me. I'm sorry...I can't accept your feelings no matter what." Levi turned his head back towards Eren.

"...Why?"

"Because I can't. I don't want to deal with an immature brat like you and your shitty idea of love." Levi passed Eren, slid open the door, and slammed it behind him.

* * *

Mikasa was sitting on a couch at the student lounge as she rubbed Eren's back, who was sitting next to her.

"Are you going to tell me why you're crying?" She asked soothingly. Eren just shook his head and continued sobbing into his lap. He wasn't sure why he was this shook up. He didn't cry at all when his dad had abandoned him, and he wasn't even sure he had cried this hard when his mom died. Slowly his sobs died down until silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Eventually he sat up, wiping away the wetness on his cheeks. He was upset with himself for crying over something that should be trivial. He was Eren Jaeger, and Eren Jaeger was not the type of guy to cry. He took a few deep breaths in order to calm himself, before he decided to tell Mikasa what happened. After he explained, Mikasa felt a mixture of emotions. Rage and perhaps jealousy, because the stupid teacher had kissed _her _Eren and led him on, relief because Levi had broken it off and wouldn't be bothering Eren anymore, and murderous because he made her beloved cry. Eren stared at her, wondering why her face was so contorted.

"So do you at least feel better now? Getting over someone is hard, but you'll come around." Mikasa said.

Eren pondered this for a moment. He was sad that Levi refused to accept him, but he had figured it out that it was most likely because of the scars that Levi had deep down. He also recognized the fact that Levi had a bad habit of coming off stronger than he means to when he is emotional, and ends up insulting and saying harsh things to other people. _'But even so...maybe Mikasa is right...I should just get over it. The whole thing was stupid anyway, how did I end up falling for him in the first place...? NO! This isn't like me! I have to get myself together. This is the first time I've ever felt like this...I shouldn't let it go. Eren Jaeger never gives up.'_

"I...think I'll still try to pursue him. I have never felt like this in my entire life, and I don't want to give up yet." Eren turned decisively towards Mikasa, who had her mouth agape. Eren payed her expression no mind as he stood up to go visit their teacher. He was halfway across the room when the bell rang. _'Shiiiittt...' _Eren had forgotten entirely about classes. There was no way he could go see Levi now. He would have to wait until fourth period. Eren began to walk quickly to his first period class, when he slowed his pace until he stopped. He then turned around to head upstairs to the roof. He didn't feel like going to class just then. When he arrived, he plopped his bag down on the middle of the flat roof, and he laid down next to it. He attempted to drift to sleep, but was restless, and settled for thinking instead.

_'How did this even happen?' _He questioned. He had went from being completely straight, and turned into someone who fell in love with a guy and shamelessly confessed after _two days. _But he couldn't stop thinking about Levi. The young teacher occupied his every thought, and when he tried to think of something else, it had always led him back to thinking about Levi. And there was nothing else that could cause his rapid heartbeat whenever the teacher was near. He even had erotic dreams of Levi. The more Eren laid there thinking, the more sure he felt about his feelings, and he knew that he had to persevere. He checked his watch to see that the warning bell for 4th period would ring 2 minutes later. He jumped up, his motivation strong. He grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs to reach his favorite teacher's classroom. He had 12 minutes to set things straight between the two of them. He reached the classroom door just as the warning bell rang, and he waited until all the students had filed out of that class before he took a deep breath and walked in.

Levi was turned away from him, wiping down the out-of-place chalkboard, not knowing that the student who had just walked in was Eren. Eren walked up and wrapped his arms around Levi's lean waist.

"Levi…" He whispered. Levi, having realized who was hugging him dropped the eraser and spun around, still in Eren's arms. Had he thought about his actions, he would've realized that turning around would bring him face to face with Eren. Their faces were so close that their noses were practically touching, and Eren could feel Levi's warm breath on his lips as he stared into surprised and yet resilient steel gray eyes.

"Eren...let go of me." Levi said, struggling to keep his voice at it's normal roughness.

"Levi…I can't. Maybe you can't see yourself being with me, but I can't see myself living without you. I'm not going to give up. Even if it's painful, for you or for me, I will stay strong." Eren took a deep breath before continuing. "If it takes you a while to accept me, that's fine. If it takes you a while before you can tell me what's hurting you, that's fine. If you hate me right now, I understand. But at least let me try. Giving up isn't in my nature."

* * *

Levi was shocked. His face probably didn't show a fraction of his amazement, but he was truly shocked. He didn't know what to say, and all he could do was stare into Eren's bright emerald eyes. He could see determination in the brilliant orbs, and he was sure that no matter what he said to the boy, Eren was here to stay.

"Okay. But let go of me. Class is starting in a couple minutes and people will see us like this. We can talk more about this after school when nobody is here." Levi said. Eren smirked, clearly not thinking clean thoughts before he turned his head around to see if anyone had been watching. Luckily, nobody had walked into the class yet. He smiled before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Levi's lips.

"I always get what I want. _Always."_ He unwrapped his arms from around Levi's waist and sat down in his seat.

Seconds after he sat down, Mikasa walked in and plopped down in her chair silently. Little did Eren or Levi know, she had been watching their entire masquerade. She had walked into the classroom, but seeing the two clinging to each other, she ran back out and leaned against the doorway. First the stupid teacher seduced Eren into thinking he was in love with him, then after Eren had fallen for his antics, he had denied Eren's feelings, and now he was accepting them? This was the final straw. Levi was so dead. And she knew just the way to do it too.

* * *

**Short, I know, don't kill me. At least it's something. Is it just me, or have all of the other Ereri/Riren fanfics been really slow lately? There are some really good ones out there, and all of them haven't updated recently! Anyways, in all of its shortness, I hope you like. **


End file.
